Until The Last Day
by Druella Sofia
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau tak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, yang aku inginkan hanyalah mengembalikan senyum mu yang hilang. Tapi... mungkin kali ini senyum ku juga akan hilang, atau mungkin kita dapat tersenyum bersama di tempat yang berbeda?/ CielxElizabeth/ Elizabeth-centric/ RnR?


**UNTIL THE LAST DAY**

A BLACK BUTTLER FANFICTION.

DISCLAIMER© ALL BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO.

Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Middleford

WARNING!

Typo(s), EYD kurang sempurna, diksi yang kurang sempurna, minor mistake maybe?

_At last, enjoy the fic!_

_._

_._

Sore hari itu seorang gadis belia berumur 16 tahun sedang duduk di dalam kereta kudanya. Surai pirang bergelombangnya diikat dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Gaun terbaiknya ia pakai untuk bertemu sang tunangan di rumahnya. Wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya. Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya ia sampai di depan Mansion kediaman tunangannya. Ia dan pelayannya turun dari kereta kuda dan memasuki mansion tersebut dengan sambutan riang dari pelayan rumah tunangannya.

"_Konichiwa, _Lady Elizabeth," ujar Bard, Finnian dan Mey-Rin.

"_Konichiwa~!_ Ah.. aku suka dengan dekorasi _hall_ hari ini. Begitu terlihat hidup, bukan?"

Elizabeth tersenyum riang. Kemudian senyumnya bertambah lebar saat tunangannya menuruni _grand stairs_-nya dengan seorang _butler_ setia mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ah, Ciel~!"

"Lizzy," ucapnya datar.

"Ciel! Sudah satu minggu aku tidak bertemu dan mendapat surat darimu. Kau kemana saja? Apakah hari ini kau bisa menemaniku berkeliling kota? _Please..._ hanya kali ini," pintanya pada tunangannya.

"Elizabeth. Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku ini orang sibuk. Aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk bermain-main. Lagi pula... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ujarnya masih tetap datar.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ikut aku ke ruang kerjaku," perintahnya. "Dan kalian semua, diam disini. Termasuk kau Sebastian. Ini adalah perintah."

"_Yes, My Lord."_

Ciel dan Elizabeth berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang di kediaman Phantomhive. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Elizabeth tidak tahu apa yang ingin Ciel katakan. Mungkin kah ia ingin membatalkan pertunangannya selama ini? Apa karena ia menyebalkan?

Saat mereka memasuki ruang kerja Ciel. Mereka hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kesunyian melanda keduanya, sampai akhirnya Ciel menghentikan kesunyiaan diantara mereka berdua.

"Selama ini aku menyimpan rahasia besar dalam hidupku. Aku mencoba untuk selalu melindungimu, Lizzy. Tapi, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku tak mampu melindungimu lagi. Lebih baik... kita akhiri saja pertunangan ini, dan kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas."

"Kau ini bicara apa Ciel? Kau tentu lelaki yang paling pantas untuku. Aku sudah mencintaimu jauh sebelum kita di jodohkan dan ditunangkan. Aku menolak perintahmu ini, Ciel."

"Tapi jika kau terus memiliki semacam perasaan itu, kau akan menambah beban dan kesakitan dalam dirimu sendiri, Lizzy dan aku tak mau kau merasakan itu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku mencoba melindungimu dari segala ancaman!"

Elizabeth mulai gemetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan Ciel... apa rahasiamu? Mengapa kau menahanku untuk memiliki perasaan untukmu?! Aku tak peduli jika aku akan merasakan kesakitan karena telah mencintaimu. Kalau kau memang peduli padaku, maka ceritakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku!"

Ciel melepas penutup mata kirinya. Elizabeth terhenyak melihat tanda bintang dan iris violetnya. Wajah Ciel menampakkan kemurkaan. Jauh dalam hatinya ia takut, tapi ia harus menghadapi Ciel kali ini.

"Sejak kedua orang tuaku dibunuh, aku diculik. Aku di jadikan budak. Aku dihina, aku di perlakukan bagaikan binatang paling kotor. Mereka menyiksaku, mereka mengambil semua apa yang aku punya. Aku menghadapi masa tersulitku selama ini," ujarnya sambil bergetar, kemudian ia membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan tanda kepahitan masa lalunya. "Mereka menandai tubuhku dengan simbol menjijikan ini. Besi panas itu ditempelkan pada tubuh rentan ini. Saat aku berharap mati, Sebastian datang menolongku dengan satu syarat... aku harus memberikan jiwaku padanya, dan dia akan menjadi tamengku, menjadi pelayanku sampai aku mati. Dan mata ini adalah bukti kontrak antara aku dan _butler_ iblisku. Aku di lahirkan untuk merasakan kepahitan dan kebencian. Sebentar lagi, saat aku mati, aku akan hilang dan mungkin akan menjadi iblis. Aku ini iblis! Maka dari itu kau harus pergi dariku atau aku akan menyakitimu!" teriak Ciel.

"C-Ci-Ciel... mengapa.. kau menanggung bebanmu sendiri? Apa aku memang tak berguna? Aku tak peduli kontrak apa yang kau miliki dengan Sebastian yang ternyata adalah iblis. Aku tak peduli apakah kau tetap menjadi manusia ataupun berubah menjadi iblis. Kau akan tetap selalu menjadi Ciel-ku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir. Sekarang... apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Ciel terdiam.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku sungguh peduli padamu. Rasa amarah dan kebencianku sungguh mendarah daging. Aku tak dapat merasakan hal seperti itu. Bahkan aku lupa caranya untuk tersenyum," ujar Ciel lirih.

Tubuh Elizabeth bergetar, bahkan sampai terkulai duduk di lantai yang di beri karpet mahal dari Mesir. Iris hijaunya meneteskan cairan bening nan hangat. Hatinya sungguh hancur. Ia tahu, mungkin Ciel tak merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ia setidaknya berterima kasih kepada tuhan, bahwa Ciel masih peduli padanya.

Saat ia terdiam, Ciel mendekatinya, lalu menarik tubuh lemahnya kedalam pelukan hangat yang selalu ia inginkan. Mereka berdua menggerakan tubuhnya dalam irama yang sama. Sebuah lagu terputar lembut dalam nalarnya masing-masing, sehingga menimbulkan tarian ringan untuk keduanya. Kepala Lizzy bersandar pada bahu tegap Ciel. Ia menghisap aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan Ciel. Ia ingin selamanya selalu berada dalam pelukan Ciel. Jika waktu terhenti, ia rela untuk mati demi tunangannya.

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi... aku pernah berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku pernah berjanji untuk terus mencintaimu dan menjagamu sampai akhir waktu. Dan janji itu akan terus ku jaga sampai kita berdua terpisahkan kematian."

"Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Aku.. tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan... _Ariga—"_

"Sshh, tidak usah berterima kasih. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Ciel."

Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan dansa kecil mereka dalam keheningan. Tubuh keduanya bagaikan sudah menjadi satu dan bergerak bersama dalam satu irama. Hanya dinding, burung-burung yang berterbangan diluar dan ruang kerja Ciel yang menjadi saksi bisu ikatan perasaan keduanya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan Ciel memutuskan mengakhir dansa kecil mereka. Elizabeth menatap dengan intens ke iris biru gelap Ciel, begitupula sebaliknya. Tanpa disadari, keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah sampai menjadi satu, merasakan kelembutan kecupan satu sama lain, merasakan setiap perasaan mengalir dalam tubuh, merasakan jantung berdegup kencang, merasakan sensasi lain yang tak pernah dirasakan. Dan kecupan itupun menjadi sebuah ciuman yang sungguh indah namun menyakitkan. Mereka tetap menyatukan bibir, bahkan Elizabeth meneteskan air matanya. Keduanya melepaskan pagutan dan menyatukan masing-masing kening.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Ciel. Tak peduli apakah kau malaikat atau iblis. Jika kau meminta aku untuk ikut denganmu aku pun sanggup," bisiknya.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau tetap hidup... dan yakinlah, aku akan menjagamu selalu... mungkin aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

"Ciel—bisakah—kita tidur bersama hanya malam ini?" tanya dengan suara hampir bisikan kecil, tapi beruntung Ciel mendengarnya.

"Ya, tentu. Apapun untuk tunanganku."

Dan keduanya mengakhiri dansa kecil mereka. Ciel dan Elizabeth keluar dari ruang kerja dan berjalan menuju ruang makan Phantomhive. Disana sudah disajikan berbagai hidangan. Paula, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bard sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangan master mereka. Dengan wajah khawatir, Paula mendekat kepada Elizabeth.

"L-lady, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, Paula. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum—penuh kepalsuan. "Wah~! Terlihat lezat sekali! Apakah ini masakan Sebastian?"

Yang disebut namanya pun datang dengan kereta dorong makanan, kemudian meletakan botol minuman terbaik itu keatas meja. Disusul dengan gelas-gelas kristal yang indah.

"Tentu, Lady Elizabeth. Menu hari ini adalah Bolognese Spaghetti dengan cincangan halus daging sapi, _smoked pork_ dan tenderloin steak dengan saus yang terbuat langsung dari tomat segar. Kami memiliki _white wine_ terbaik di Inggris," papar Sebastian sambil menuangkan cairan liquid tersebut kedalam gelas. "Silakan, _young master, Lady_ Elizabeth."

Ciel dan Elizabeth yang sudah terduduk dengan saling berhadapan, kini tengah menyantap sajian makan malam buatan Sebastian. Hidangannya sungguh lezat hingga terasa sampai kerongkongan. Tapi seluruh masakan lezat itu terasa begitu pahit dan hambar, layaknya hati keduanya yang tengah kalut. Di ruangan megah itu hanya terdengar alunan melodi violin yang dimaikan oleh Sebastian. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Atensi Ciel tetap terpaku pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu, Lizzy menyembunyikan kesakitannya, tapi jika ia bisa berbuat tega, ia pasti akan sanggup meminta Sebastian untuk membawa Lizzy pergi juga. Sayangnya, rasa kepedulian dan kasih sayangnya tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Lebih baik Lizzy pergi bersama seorang lelaki bangsawan lain yang tak memiliki dosa maupun kontrak dengan iblis.

Keduanya mengakhir makan malam itu. Kesunyian ini terasa janggal bagi pelayan-pelayan di _mansion_ itu. Tak biasanya Lady Elizabeth menjadi pendiam dan murung. Keheningan itu terhenti saat Ciel mulai berbicara.

"Sebastian, siapkan kamar tamu untuk Paula. Kemudian siapkan gaun tidur paling baik untuk Lizzy."

"_Yes, My Lord."_

Sebastian pergi menyiampkan permintaan yang di minta oleh tuan mudanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali menemui Ciel.

"_Young master,_ kamar tamu sudah siap serta gaun tidur kain sutera terbaik dari Stockholm sudah saya siapkan."

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, kalian semua boleh pergi."

Para pelayanpun pergi atas perintah tuannya ke tempatnya masing-masing. Sebastian terlalu bahagia untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan bertemu bersama kucing-kucing kesayangannya. Kendati semuanya pergi, Ciel dan Elizabeth tetap terdiam di ruang makan. Masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, Ciel mangajaknya untuk beristirahat.

"Ayo kita istirahat, Lizzy."

"Ja."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan diantara keheningan, dan tetap begitu sampai mereka sampai di _master room_ milik Ciel.

"Umm... aku, aku akan ganti bajuku dahulu. Di-dimana closetnya?"

"Di pintu kiri sebelah barat kamarku."

Elizabeth mengambil gaun tidur cantik berwarna merah marun itu. Ia pergi mengganti pakaiannya kedalam gaun tidur ringan itu. Ciel di kamarnya mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan piyama tidurnya—dan tanpa bantuan Sebastian kali ini.

Elizabeth keluar dari _walking closet_ Ciel. Surai pirang bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang. Iris emeraldnya berbinar dan refleksi hatinya. Paras cantiknya dihiasi semburat merah muda tipis. Kendati gaun itu tidak tipis, tapi bagian pundaknya tidak tertutupi dengan benar. Ciel dapat melihat pundaknya, lengannya, kaki jenjangnya, dan ia sungguh malu untuk menghadap Ciel seperti ini. Biasanya ia memakai gaun formal dan tidak seterbuka ini. Walaupun begitu, Ciel menampakan seulas senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kemarilah, Lizzy," ujar Ciel lembut.

Elizabeth mendekatinya. Ia ikut terduduk diatas kasur di sebelah Ciel. Tak biasanya Ciel kini memeluk tubuh mungil Elizabeth dengan erat. Pelukan hangat ini terasa menusuk hati Elizabeth. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung, ia biarkan air matanya berjatuhan.

"Ciel..."

"Hm?"

"Apakah ada hari esok untuk tetap seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi... tetaplah ingat malam ini, hari ini untuk besok dan seterusnya. Tetaplah ingat kita pernah bersama, berdansa dan aku—mengatakan perasaanku dan rahasiaku di ruang kerjaku."

"aku akan selalu mengingat itu. Tak mungkin aku bisa lupa, Ciel dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir hayat."

Ciel melepas penutup matanya. Ia biarkan simbol kontrak iblisnya terlihat oleh Elizabeth, toh gadisnya sudah mengetahuinya dan tidak takut akan hal itu. Kemudian ia merasakan jemari lentik Elizabeth menyentuh pelipisnya, kemudian hidungnya, pipinya, tulang rahangnya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Iris hijaunya menatap dengan berkaca-kaca, membuat hati Ciel jauh lebih hancur dari sebelumnya. Dunia boleh merusak dirinya, tapi tidak untuk Elizabeth. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan gadisnya baik-baik saja dan bahagia.

Keduanya berbaring dengan saling berpelukan. Hingga kesunyian mengantarkan keduanya kedalam alam mimpi yang membawa ke dunia yang tak pernah terduga.

—_**Kuroshitsuji—**_

Sang mentari terbangun, mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menyinari dunia yang sudah ringkih. Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan seiring rungunya mendengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Lady Elizabeth, saatnya bangun pagi. Sudah waktunya sarapan."

"Ungh," ucapnya menggeliat, kemudian ia lihat sisi sebelah kirinya kosong. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dengan penuh keheranan. "Mana Ciel?"

"Maafkan saya, Lady Elizabeth, tapi... Sebastian mengatakan bahwa ia bersama tuan muda Ciel pergi pagi sekali untuk misi penting dari Yang Mulia Ratu dan... dan Sebastian memberikan ku surat ini.

Paula menyodorkan nampan perak yang diatasnya terdapat surat. Elizabeth langsung mengambil surat itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka segel suratnya dan membacanya.

_Dear my beloved fianceè,_

_ Maafkan aku karena aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa perpisahan. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak terbangun disampingmu. Aku harus pergi dalam sebuah misi besar dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Tunggulah aku pulang kembali. Sambutlah aku saat aku pulang dengan senyum riangmu dan peluk lah aku seperti kau menjumpaiku setiap saat. Seberapa aku terganggu oleh itu, aku akui aku menyukainya dan akan tetap mengharapkanmu selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku memang tak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, tapi... aku ingin kau selalu bahagia. Jikalau aku menghilang dari dunia, kau tetap selalu menjadi tunanganku, gadisku. Jikalau dunia ingin memisahkan kita, aku akan tetap melindungimu dari sisi lain dan selalu berada disisimu kemanapun kau pergi._

_ Pada akhirnya, mungkin aku memang telah mencintaimu begitu besar, Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford. Tetaplah mencintaiku dan sambutlah dengan hangat ketika aku pulang._

_Your beloved fianceè,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Elizabeth menghela napas berat. Ia tak dapat menangis lagi. Pada akhirnya, ia akan menunggu kepulangan cintanya. Ia tak keberatan untuk tinggal beberapa waktu dirumah Ciel. Ia tak keberatan untuk menunggu selama mungkin ia bisa hingga Ciel pulang dan memberinya sambutan hangat. Paula yang menyadari kesedihan _master_nya, ia pun mendekat.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Lady?"

"Tidak...hanya saja...Ciel memintaku menunggunya pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin kita akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi disini. Ada yang kau butuhkan, Lady?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Paula. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

—_**Kuroshitsuji—**_

Hari berganti hari, Elizabeth menunggu kedatangan Ciel. Ia pasti akan selalu terduduk di kursi goyang yang terdapat di balkon lantai dua yang menghadap ke gerbang mansion Phantomhive. Dan di hari ke delapan, akhirnya sebuah kereta kuda kerajaan dan rombongan datang. Elizabeth kemudian tersenyum senang.

"_Mungkin Ciel sudah kembali bersama kedatangan Yang Mulia Ratu,"_ ucap hatinya.

Elizabeth dengan setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga dan siap menyambut kedatangan Ciel-nya. Para pelayan Phantomhive serta Paula ikut menunggu kedatangan tuan mudanya. Tapi, apa yang diharap bukanlah Ciel dan Sebastian, melainkan seorang pekerja kerajaan.

"Maafkan saya Lady Elizabeth... berita ini, baru saya sampaikan. Kami telah menemukan jasad tuan muda Earl Phantomhive. Tuan muda tengah bertarung dengan penjahat yang tidak diketahui—alias misterius. Beruntung kami dapat menemukan jasad Earl Phantomhive, sayangnya... jasad _butler_nya tidak dapat kami temukan. Hanya baju kerjanya saja yang kami temukan. Kami secepatnya akan mengusut dan menindak lanjuti atas kejahatan kriminal ini. Mohon maaf dan kami ikut berkabung atas kepergian Earl Phantomhive. Beliau adalah pengikut setia Yang Mulia Ratu dan perkerjaannya sangat baik sekali. Kami tentu akan merindukan kehadirannya," papar pekerja kerajaan itu panjang lebar.

Semua ucapan staff kerajaan itu tak ia dengarkan. Netranya mengabur, rungunya seolah menjadi tuli, hatinya seolah berhenti berdetak. Kematiaan. Ciel. Selamanya. Pergi. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas dalam labirin nalarnya. Kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari, kemudian ia mendorong para tentara yang tengah membawa peti jasad Ciel. Ia membuka peti yang terjatuh itu dan melihat Ciel sudah terbujur kaku didalamnya. Baju formal terakhirnya masih dipakainya, cincin keluarga Phantomhive dan cincin pertunangannya masih tersemat di jarinya. Penutup matanya masih disana. Ada banyak luka ditubuhnya.

Elizabeth memeluk tubuh dingin Ciel. Ia menangis. Ia mengecup keningnya, kemudian kedua pipinya, kemudian hidungnya, kemudian dagunya, dan yang terakhir bibirnya yang dingin dengan jeda waktu yang lama.

"_Okaerinasai,_ Ciel. Akhirnya kau pulang... aku merindukanmu. Aku sudah menunggumu selama delapan hari. Aku merawat kebunmu bersama Finny, Aku mencoba memasak bersama Bard, Aku membereskan tempat tidur dan ruang kerjamu bersama Mey-Rin. Aku mengganti gorden ruang kerjamu. Kau pasti suka dengan warnanya. Merah... Aku—aku sudah menyiapkan sambutan yang kau harapkan Ciel. Aku merindukanmu.. A-aku, aku mencintaimu Ciel, sangat."

Elizabeth tetap memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Ia terus berucap dengan lirih dan bergetar, serta air matanya yang mengalir. Ia terus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan akan menikahinya dan rela untuk ikut mati bersamanya.

Semua yang menyaksikan Lady Elizabeth ikut menangis—merasakan kesedihan dan kesakitannya. Tak ada yang ingin menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang dicintai dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Akhirnya, Elizabeth tahu, Ciel sudah entah pergi kemana bersama Sebastian. Kontraknya sudah terpenuhi, dan mungkin Ciel sudah menjadi iblis seperti Sebastian, yang lebih menyakitkan, mungkin Ciel akan lupa akan kehidupannya sebagai manusia—lupa akan kehadiran dirinya.

Semenjak kematian Ciel, Elizabeth yang periang kini menjadi pendiam dan kaku. Seluruh warna-warna ceria kini berganti menjadi warna kelam. Gaun-gaun yang ia kenakan tak jauh dari merah darah atau hitam pekat. Ia suka menggunakan topi dengan kelambu menutupi wajahnya. Begitu ia sangat kehilangan dan cintanya terlalu dalam untuk Ciel. Bahkan sehari setelah jasad Ciel datang, Elizabeth meminta Paula mendatangkan Pendeta untuk menikahkannya.

Ia menikah bersama Ciel dengan gaun hitamnya, diatas altar gereja, mengucapkan janji suci. Ia tersenyum saat pernikahan itu berlangsung, dan ini adalah pernikahan paling menyentuh sekaligus menyedihkan dalam sejarah di London. Dua tubuh, Satu jiwa, dua cinta, kini menyatu, walaupun salah satu pemilik jasad itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

—_**Kuroshitsuji—**_

_Elizabeth's falling down, falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_Phantomhives is falling down, falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_Elizabeth's mourning down, mourning down_

_mourning down, mourning down_

_The demon has been killed his soul, killed his soul_

_killed his soul, killed his soul_

_The mourning Lady is suicide, suicide_

_suicide, suicide_

_Catching her bethroted love, bethroted love_

_bethroted love, _

_Time has come to the end._

**FIN**

**A/N:** Fic ini update ku sebagai selingan. Dalam waktu dekat (paling lama 1 minggu) saya akan update fic multichapter saya yg lain (Safe In My Dragon's Arms). Stay tuned, and keep reading! You guys awesome. Thank you!


End file.
